


自书页流淌而出的幻象

by Ephedrine



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Illusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/Ephedrine
Summary: 很短
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma





	自书页流淌而出的幻象

剑崎一真翻开书页的时候，他门窗紧闭的暂住地开始刮风，是带咸味的，粘腻的海风。身处温暖的室内，剑崎却感到凉意扑面而来，如果要准确描述的话，大概是在盛夏的夜晚站在海边的感受。海浪哗啦啦的响声自远处涌来，在指尖触及的地方，亮蓝色开始溢出。

确实是海浪，以水的速度流淌却像岩浆一样发光，闪耀的蓝把他灰蒙蒙的室内装潢染上颜色，迅速弥漫成一片闪闪发光的梦幻。被浪触摸过的地板在下一次退潮时暴露出金子一般熠熠生辉的沙滩，他像捧着一眼泉，泉眼里流的是一汪咸涩的海。

但剑崎并没有抬头。

再往后翻动，海的味道被另一种气味盖过了，如果再要描述，就是在无人的雨林中漫步，湿漉漉的树干在雨后散发出令人安心的气息，远处似乎响起动物在林间追逐踩动落叶的簌簌声。树木在剑崎身后拔地而起，枝条延展抽叶，拥挤着占满了天花板的一隅。

随后是花苞从密叶中探出来，只一转便整个满开了，甜腻的香味弥漫开来。一树的花摇曳落下几瓣，顺着海浪被冲到沙滩上。雨林和海滩，两种本不相干的景象却在这个并不宽敞的房间里以剑崎为分界线奇妙地共存着，仿佛一个与外界隔绝的世外桃源。

再往后，是绿色光点从书页中飘出，透过剑崎的指缝翻飞到半空，再一气扎进地板上流淌的海，渐渐汇集成阻碍水流动的固体——剑崎终于将目光与光点的运动轨迹重合——先是被裤子包裹的腿，再是棕色风衣的下摆，光点顺胯、腰、胸一路向上，在脸最终从一片荧荧的绿光中出现之前剑崎就早已辨识出那是谁。

尽管已经分离许久，对方的脸仍旧无比清晰。分别之时脸上沾染的无论是泥土还是绿血都已经消失不见，此刻在剑崎面前的这张脸只剩下婴孩般的纯净。

在这时，房间内还保持原本模样的地方也一点点淡去了。取而代之的是大团大团的云雾，带晚霞的颜色，红的，橙的，紫的，满满当当地占据视野的空隙。至此，现实已与此处失去一切联系。

剑崎缓缓合上手中的书，指尖划过硬壳封面，凹陷处浅浅地印着“真崎剑一”四个字。

突然起风了，风中夹着的沙粒让剑崎下意识眯起眼试图遮挡，变得逼仄的视野中面前人原本无表情的脸上似乎现出一丝温柔的笑意——

“……はじめ”

起先只是口中呓语一样的喃喃，然后停顿一下，像是要留有蓄力的时间，最后是自胸膛发出的，用力到颅腔产生共鸣的呼喊：

“は——じ——め——”


End file.
